Fin de Journée
by RyuShyki
Summary: Petit OOC PwP pour le plaisir de lire . Zorro rentre après une longue journée et Sanji l'attend à la maison. Je vous laisse deviner la suite. Enjoy ! ( quel résumé bateau, oui je sais x') )


**Rating:** M (et ouais !)

**Disclaimer:** bien évidement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement pour eux ^^. L'appart et l'histoire sont à moi par contre, donc pas touche. Si, par un étrange hasard, ma fic ressemble à une autre, il n'y à aucune préméditation. Enfin. Bref. Bonne lecture x3.

Zorro rentrait de son cours. Il fit craquer sa nuque. Comme à chaque fois, ses élèves du samedi soir le pompaient jusqu'à la moelle. Toujours à en vouloir plus, avide de connaissances. Il déposa son sac et son shinaï dans l'entrée. Sa veste et ses chaussures suivirent rapidement le même chemin.

C'était bon de rentrer à la maison, surtout quand son love Cook avait préparé son plat préférer, dont l'odeur flottait dans tout l'appart.

Il s'étira tout en se dirigeant silencieusement vers la cuisine éclairée. Son ami et amant se tenait droit devant ses fourneaux, habiller d'une chemise bleu clair aux manches remonter et d'un pull sans manches à col en V bleu marine, son jolie petit cul moulé dans l'un des jeans préféré du Sabreur. Les spots au dessus de la cuisinière dessinaient de douces ombres sur la délicieuse nuque du blond. Il se glissa dans son dos, passa ses bras autour de sa taille, glissant ses doigts dans sa ceinture, tandis qu'il déposa avec gourmandise ses lèvres sur sa nuque, qui fut parcourut de frissons.

-'Soir, murmura t'il.

Sanji eut un léger soupire et tourna la tête, plongeant son œil visible dans le sien.

- 'Soir, répondit-il. Ta journée s'est bien passée?

- Humm. Tu m'as manqué. Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Il lui embrassa la joue et commença à jouer avec sa ceinture, tout en parcourant une plus grande parcelle de peau avec ses lèvres. Sanji eut un tout autre soupire.

- Zorro pas maintenant …

- T'as bientôt fini. Protesta-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu sens la sueur, va te laver.

Il lui mordilla l'oreille. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : un joli gémissement sortit des lèvres du blond qui se retourna.

-Arrête.

Le sabreur sourit et, ayant enfin un accès directe ses lèvres, il en profita pour lui voler un langoureux baiser. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, il lui ouvrit ceinture et braguette, pour se frotter de manière nonchalante à son corps, ce qui fit son effet. Sanji gémit et rompit le baiser, lui attrapant les mains pour qu'il cesse.

-Arrête. S'il te plait.

-Je viens juste de commencer.

Il mit son front contre le sien avant de s'emparer à nouveaux de ses lèvres, qui ce coup-ci, furent un plus réticentes.

- Contrôle-toi un peu.

Zorro haussa un sourcil.

- Embrasse-moi et je te laisse tranquille.

Sanji fit la moue puis se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme il savait si bien le faire. Zorro plaqua sa main sur sa nuque, l'empêchant de reculer quand il s'empara de sa langue.

Le Sabreur allait avoir ce qu'il désirait. Marmiton ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il passa sa main sur son joli fessier tout ferme avant de sortir de la cuisine. Il entra dans la salle de bain et se dévêtit entièrement pour ensuite se glisser sous l'eau agréablement chaude. La sueur hein ? Et alors ? D'habitude ce n'était pas un problème, vu qu'ils suaient ensemble...

Il se récura de partout, tout en se disant que ça ne servirait à rien étant donné qu'ils allaient se dépenser juste après. Il refit craquer sa nuque et se réétira. La vive impression d'être observer l'obligea à se retourner. Il trouva Sanji appuyé au montant de la porte, bras croisés, son œil bleu détaillant les muscles de son dos, sur lequel ruisselaient sensuellement les gouttes d'eau.

- Rejoins-moi au lieu de mater.

Il lui ouvrit la porte, l'incitant à la luxure. Sanji le gratifia d'un sourire taquin.

-Ça te ferait trop plaisir. Dépêche-toi, ça va refroidir.

-Y a autre chose qui va refroidir si tu ne te ramène pas. Répondit-il sur la même intonation, plus… sensuelle.

Sanji le considéra de la tête aux pieds… il pouvait encore attendre. Il s'approcha cependant, et par pure taquinerie, glissa sa main le long de ce corps mouillé, et brûlant. Le regard sombre du bretteur se plissa légèrement, suivant cette main tandis que son corps se tendait vers la caresse. La main parcourra lentement son torse, puis remonta. Zorro, incapable de tenir plus longtemps, lui prit le poignet et l'attira sous la douche, plaquant son corps trempé à ses vêtements et s'empara de ses lèvres. Sanji, surpris, protesta et tenta de reculer. Peine perdue, car le professeur de Kendo plaqua le cuisinier contre le carrelage, un genou entre les siens, lui tenant les mains contre le dallage froid, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-Putain Zorro, non …

-Trop tard Blondinet.

-Mes vêtements … tu fais vraiment exprès ou …

Zorro l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase en scellant leurs lèvres. Il le désirait ardemment. Sanji résista autant qu'il put, jurant entre leur lèvres, jusqu'à ce que Zorro ai raison de sa détermination. Le Sabreur aussi lui avait manqué. Ils terminaient une semaine chargée où il avait passé toutes ses soirées au restau ce qui n'avait pas laisser beaucoup de place pour les câlins.

Et Zorro travaillait le matin, pour ne rien arranger… autant de raisons qui firent vaciller « favorablement » sans doute, sa résolution. Zorro en profita pleinement, s'appropriant ses lèvres sous l'eau ruisselante. Il plaqua de plus belle son corps brûlant au sien.

-Ça va … j'ai …haa… laisse moi respirer… j'ai compris. Haleta Sanji, qui avait réussit à se soustraire de son emprise. Le Sabreur sourit, son front contre le sien.

-Y a des moments, t'es long à la détente. Plaisanta-t-il.

-La ferme. Tu m'as excité, assume. Siffla le blond.

-Mais tout d'suite Love Cook. Répondit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Sanji le foudroya du regard tandis qu'il l'empêchait à nouveaux de protester en l'embrassant passionnément. Le Cuisinier n'en resta pas là il remonta sa jambe entre les siennes, écrasant un tant soi peu les bourses du Bretteur, qui lui mordit la lèvre en représailles. Sanji ricana puis lâcha ses mains pour passer ses bras autour de son cou, revenant l'embrasser d'un baiser sauvage. Zorro entreprit alors de le déshabiller. Il lui retira prestement son pantalon. Comprenant qu'il irait plus vite si il l'aidait, Sanji se décolla et retira dans un même temps chemise et pull, laissant ainsi à l'eau tout le loisir de le mouiller directement. Enfin nu, le Sabreur pu pleinement s'occuper de la peau blanche de son amant, la marquant aux clavicules, au épaules, de multiples suçons très bien marqués. Ses mains ne furent pas en reste, caressant son épiderme aux endroits qu'il savait sensibles. Sanji se cambra entre lui et le carrelage, gémissant, les yeux fermé, décuplant les sensations.

-Tu m'as manqué, crétin.

-Toi aussi, idiot.

Zorro revint à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Il en était drogué. Lui qui prenait soin de son corps, ne faisait presque pas -saké mis a part- d'excès, se retrouvait drogué à Sanji. Celui-ci s'en rendait t'il compte ? …ça l'étonnerait. Par un souci d'économie, il coupa l'arrivé d'eau.

Le blond glissa se jambe le long de sa cuisse, l'aguichant ainsi. Posant ses mains sur la nuque du sabreur, il lui dévora fougueusement les lèvres. Il devenait impatient.

-T'attend quoi ? Un permis de construire ?

-Dans ton cas, ça serait démolir.

-Dépêche Zorro prend moi ! Je peu plus attendre. Viens !

Il sourit au mélange suppliant et autoritaire de sa demande, qu'il exauça presque aussitôt. Ne prenant pas la peine de le préparer vue son impatience, il se « l'enfila » sec. Le blondinet serra les dents en gémissant.

-Enfoiré… putain ça fait mal…

Zorro lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa.

-T'inquiète ça va bientôt passer. Tu ne va ressentir que du …

Sanji le coupa net en l'embrassant sauvagement, pour « faire passer la douleur » … alors que l'entendre l'énervait autant que l'excitait. Le sabreur sembla comprendre, car il se mit à bouger, l'aidant ainsi à mieux le supporter en lui. Il lui massa les fesses pour le détendre, savourant le grain de sa peau, autant que sa langue, dont il reprit le contrôle. Bou qu'il aimait ça ! Sanji commençait déjà à se contracter sur lui. C'est qu'il avait faim son soumis d'amour. Il le contenta pleinement, s'installant en lui, savourant sa chaleur, son étroitesse, ses morsures, ses ongles qui ripaient sur son dos, incapable de contenir son plaisir. Et par-dessus tout, sa voix, haletante, gémissante, qui quémandait plus avec ce ton si suppliant. En clair : Zorro prenait son pied sur tous les plans.

Le cuisinier aussi apparemment, si l'on se fiait aux sons qui émanaient de sa gorge. Son sexe fièrement dressé entre eux se frottait en rythme contre leurs deux ventres, attisant leurs excitations mutuelles. Zorro l'enchaina sauvagement et grogna de plaisir. Ils prenaient leurs pieds comme des petits fous.

-Sanji putain… Aah tu m'excite c'est pas possible.

Il accéléra soudainement, pilonnant son point G avec force, se cambrant, savourant la délicieuse sensation. Il continua, jusqu'à ce que Sanji, dans une ultime cambrure, se lâche entre eux. Il se contracta sur lui, l'empêchant de sortir. Zorro l'emplit de sa semence brûlante et abondante. Ils reprirent tout deux leur souffles, leur front l'un contre l'autre. Le sabreur lui caressa la joue, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-La nourriture est froide, mais ça valait le coup nan ?

-La ferme…

Il l'embrassa, scellant tendrement leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Zorro sortit doucement de son antre, et la nettoya en profondeur. Sanji pesta, comme à chaque fois que les vagues de plaisirs s'estompaient dans son corps. Il le lava entièrement, avec tendresse.

-Là. Tu va pouvoir aller manger.

- Enfoiré.

-Love Cook

-Marimo

-Moi aussi je t'aime …

**_Fin._**

Z'avez vous aimé(e)s ? si oui, un petit com ferait très plaisir, merci à vous d'avoir lut ma fic.^^


End file.
